Best Friends Forever (season 1)
Season 1 provides background, being included, and the beginning of the six main children attending to the city school district, but didn't seen into the beginning of the episodes, but their attendances does appears when they attended Elementary school for the gang who starts to first met each other. Production Development The show is based on the three rumors school lives that they attends, Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1989, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. ''North Pole Elementary'' is originally going to air on Tuesday September 11, 2001, but it has been pushed back to Friday September 21, 2001, due to attack. The show is 23 minutes long, with 22 episodes just includes without commercials, with 30 minutes, it was included with commercial breaks. All of the episodes were in color. Filming North Pole Elementary shooting begins on 21 December 2000 of a production for the first Season in Los Angeles, California, United States a school of the television is by North Pole Elementary during production of the first episode "Pilot", production ended by "Christmas with Santa" on February 2, 2002. Opening and closing credits Opening credits North Pole Elementary's opening theme song is "School Kids" written by Jordan Pruitt, as a young child, who has grown up as a teen singer, when originally going to have "What I Like About You", but can caught a copyright from TV show What I Like About You starring Amanda Bynes, which it does not want the same theme song from any other TV shows. "School Kids" has created their own theme song. The opening title has only started showing the show's logo, and it's 11 second theme song. The actual theme song is nearly 2 minutes and 30 seconds long. Closing credits North Pole Elementary's closing credits appears when it starts up at some of the scenes of the show. And some does have plot or not. Casting :''Main articles: List of North Pole Elementary characters and North Pole Elementary#Characters The six principal stars of the show - Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley - has appeared into all of the episodes of the show. Supporting characters; Shanicia Knowles, Sahara Garey, Zachary Tyler Eisen, Paul Raymond and Taylor Horn - appeared into most of the episodes and nearly can make it almost all of the episodes. Guess stars of the show - Amanda Bynes and Dakota Fanning (which she also portrayed as Cassie Hilliard) - appears in most episodes as themselves. Episode By the time the show has been aired, the plot rates the highest-rated series of the most watched episode of the children's premiere, and basically of NBC and Lifetime for "Pilot", the first episode of the show, with 8.5 million viewers. Notes #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works